


Potter Ring

by 00Q_Magnus



Series: Inktober 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Fanart, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kitsune, Kitsune Harry Potter, Other, Rings, family ring, inktober day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus
Summary: This is the Potter family ring in Synkardiàs by ArielSakura.





	Potter Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Synkardiás](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264353) by [00Q_Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus), [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura). 

> This piece I drew for both Inktober and ArielSakura. So if you read Synkardiàs this is what that ring looks like in the story.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting more Inktober art, art for ArielSakura and possibly for some other artist throughout this month.  
Follow me on my [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/q_magnus/)


End file.
